


The Fathers Day Confusion

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter is nervous about giving Tony a fathers day present. Tony misinterprets Peters fear as something completely different and spends all day trying to help Peter.





	The Fathers Day Confusion

Tony and Peter once again found themselves awake in the lab working on new prototypes far into the morning hours. Coffee being the only thing keeping them awake all night as they slumped over the workbench sluggishly. Peter yawned loudly, prompting Tony to yawn louder. "Listen, kid," he mumbled. "I think we best head off to bed." 

Peter nodded, “yeah. What time is it?”

Tony looked at his watch; stopping to yawn again. “It’s um, it’s 4:00 am. Crap.”

Peter leisurely made his way over to the door to the lab as Tony began turning off the lights; leaving the remnants of the projects on the benches. They strolled towards their rooms in silence other than the occasional yawn. When they reached Peter's room Tony continued walking mumbling out, “g’night kiddo. See you tomorrow for brunch.”

“Wait, Mr. Stark.”

Tony spun around, “yeah?”

Peter immediately turned red and flustered, “you know what? Nevermind. We can talk about it in the morning- I mean later in the morning. Goodnight.” He disappeared into his room. 

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. “Later then.”

The entire walk to his room was drenched in mystery. He had no idea what could have caused Peter to act so strange. Even once he was changed into pyjamas and lying in bed, it still worried him. He was no longer tired. He was very awake as thousands of ideas ran through his head. What if Peter had gotten hurt? What if he was sick? Maybe he had a date? "Then why would he be upset?" he said out loud to no one.

“Pardon sir,” JARVIS piped up. 

“Sorry J, I’m just wondering why Peter wanted to talk to me but got scared. Do you know?”

"No, sir."

“Are you lying?”

“Yes but Mr. Parker specifically instructed me to not tell you. He will bring it up when he’s ready.”

"When he's ready? So it's something he's worried about telling me? It's a big thing. Well, what is it? Oh god, he got a girl pregnant didn't he?!"

“No, sir.” 

“Ok good.” He lied there for a long time, eyes still fixated on the ceiling. Continuing to wonder what could have been bothering the child when something hit him. “What month is this, J?”

“June.”

He jolted out of bed, “I know what’s bothering him!” 

“You do, sir?”

“I know! Don’t wake him until later. I have work to do.” He was up and out of bed in seconds. Practically falling out onto the floor back towards the kitchen where he set to work with bowls and pans. Tony was thankful Peter was a heavy sleeper because even though they had a lot of distance between his room and the kitchen, he would have heard the clattering and come to see what Tony was up to.

The rest of his night was a hectic one. Between his subpar baking skills and the decorations he was making, he quickly lost track of time. JARVIS suddenly spoke up for the first time since Tony's outburst. "Sir, Mr. Parker is approaching the kitchen."

“Perfect,” Tony smiled. 

Peter entered the kitchen still yawning and rubbing his eyes. “G’morning Mr. Stark. Sorry if I slept in too- What’s going on in here?”

Tony stood behind the kitchen island with a lopsided rainbow cake and a mountain of dishes. Stapled poorly to the ceiling was a poorly made banner which read ‘I’m proud of my possibly gay spider-intern!’ 

“Well,” Tony smiled. “I was thinking about what your announcement that you were hesitant about last night and I realized that it’s pride month so, it may have something to do with you know, pride. I wanted to let you know that no matter what, it doesn’t change my view of you and I’m still proud of you. I don’t want it to be hard to come out kid. If you want, I’ll even go first so you don’t feel weird. I’m bisexual.” 

Peter's eyes went wide and his mouth opened and closed involuntarily a few times before he collected his thoughts. "Um, well thanks, Mr. Stark. Actually, I am too."

“You are?”

“Yeah, I mean I think I am. I haven’t really thought about it too much. I liked Liz a lot, right? But I mean there’s been a couple guys I’ve thought of.” Peter began going red again. 

Tony rounded the island and embraced Peter, “I’m proud of you. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to come out to me.”

Peter hugged him back. “Thank you for… all this. But, Mr. Stark that’s not what I wanted to say last night.”

Tony’s face fell a little as he pulled away from the embrace, “it’s not?”

“No.” Peter noticed the slight change in his mentors mood. “Not that I don’t appreciate it! It’s amazing that you’d do that for me! I can’t thank you enough for doing all of this for me. Especially staying up all night. You didn’t have to. But no, I wasn’t planning on that.”

Peter looked down at the backpack he had thrown nonchalantly on the floor the night before. It had been carelessly abandoned it for a snack before heading up to the lab. “It was about this,” he said picking it up and shuffling through the contents. He then pulled out a poorly wrapped present. “I-I was going to give this to you.” Peter’s eyes trailed from the present to Tony then back to the present. “It’s for fathers day. I know that you’re not really my dad but it means a lot; all you’ve done for me.”

“You think of me as a father figure?”

“Of course,” Peter smiled. “How could I not?”

“Just because I buy you things sometimes doesn’t make me a dad.”

Peter chuckled weakly, "you do so much more than buy me things. You do buy me way too much though. I mean you drive me to school, you help with my problems, take me on trips and so much more. I mean look at all all of this. You made me a cake and then came out to me just to show your support on the off chance that that was what was bothering me."

"I did do that didn't I?" Peter nodded playfully. "Well thank you, Peter. I-I never imagined I'd ever have a son. Especially not one as amazing and intelligent as you." Tony was almost in tears.

Peter handed the present to Tony, “I hope you like it.”

“Of course I will. You shouldn’t have gotten me a present anyway.”

“Just open it please.” His hands were shaking slightly. 

Tony wasted no time opening the wrinkled purple paper. In his hands was a small book with a selfie Peter had taken of him and Tony at a fair on the front cover. He flipped through the pages slowly, careful to read every page. It was a funny little book of stick figures in strangely specific situations like sitting in a lab or driving to school. One was clearly meant to be Tony and the other Peter with the occasional cameo from others like Rhodey and May. “This is adorable, Pete. What is it?”

“It’s stupid. It’s called, a…” He mumbled under his breath, “a love book. It’s stupid, I saw it on Facebook but I thought it was funny. It’s just stupid. Sorry. I could have gotten you something so much better. You’re a billionaire and I get you a book of stick figures.” He put his face in hands.

“Oh stop, I love it. Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“I love it so much. It’s coming with me everywhere I go.”

“No don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not being stupid. I’m being serious. I’m showing everyone.”

“YOU BETTER NOT! RHODEY WILL LAUGH AT ME FOREVER!”

Tony laughed, “precisely.” He yawned suddenly, remembering the long night he had before.

Peter laughed, “you should get some sleep. You haven’t had a second of sleep in twenty-four hours or more.”

“And waste my very first fathers day?” 

“I’ll wake you up for a movie night tonight.” 

“Sounds good. But I’m picking the movie. My day, my rules.”

“I know! Any movie you want. Even the boring old ones you like.”

“They’re classics!”

"Whatever you say." He yawned. "Alright, I'm off to bed. Brew coffee before you wake me up." He sauntered off to his room, finding himself asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillows. By the time he awoke again, it was dark outside but the comforting smell of coffee and popcorn wafted through the air.

“Oh, Mr. Stark!” He heard Peter calling. He smiled already getting out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the worst things I've ever written. I'm sorry it's rushed but I ran out of time. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS Lovebooks exist. I'm not sponsored by them, I just thought about it and thought it would be cute.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
